


A Song of Hogwarts

by Leon_hardt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Drabbles, Family Dynamics, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, May or not may change the title, Starks in Hogwarts, more characters as the story progresses - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon_hardt/pseuds/Leon_hardt
Summary: Drabbles and short stories for the A Song of Ice and Fire characters in a Harry Potter AU.





	A Song of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the summary says. There will be different povs and scenarios. English is not my first language so there may be some grammar mistakes.

“Mum says you need to practise your handwriting, Arya,” Sansa said.

Arya bit her lip.

“Dad says it’s okay. If you want to practise by yourself, that’s fine, but don’t—”

“Mum said so.” Sansa sighed. “I’m not saying yours has to be elegant and perfect, but I’m sure you’ll thank yourself later if you start practising now. Your letters will be amazing to read!”

“That’s because you already have a pretty handwriting,” she said. “Everyone says so.”

“Mine isn’t pretty just because I run around the corridors or go to the Quidditch pitch to watch our brother and yell. I practise, that’s what I do,” Sansa said, proudly.

“You’re insufferable, that’s what you are,” Arya muttered under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing!” she said. The librarian gave her an odd look.

Sansa finished her letter. Arya knew who she was writing to. Bran. She would write to Mum every week and Mum would send her lemon cakes, her favourite kind, but Sansa always wrote letters to their little brother. Bran and Sansa were always so close. Both loved stories and tales, though Bran would prefer the spooky ones and Sansa was more of a romantic dreamer. But still. Arya wouldn’t be surprised if Bran ended up in the same House as Sansa. Although she was very surprised when Sansa wrote the first day she spent at Hogwarts telling Mum and Dad (and Bran) she got sorted into Ravenclaw. Catelyn Stark, a Ravenclaw herself, was very proud of her daughter. Arya thought her sister was joking, and she even read her letter a few times, the _‘’Oh! Slytherin would have been so romantic!_ and the _And Gryffindor, so, so brave! Just like Robb!_ and the _I already like it! I remember when Mum used to talk about the Common Room!_ she would never forget. Arya accepted it and even liked the idea. She and Jon would spend all the day together and Sansa wasn’t there to scold them. They still had two years to wander around Hogwarts and laugh beside the fireplace in Gryffindor’s Common Room.

She opened her bag and…

“Oh, no! I forgot my quill!”

“Shhh. I think I can help you, but—”

“Fine. You win.” Arya was sure she would never forget anything again.


End file.
